


Bad Case Of Loving You

by ismyvoodooworking (coloursflyaway)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, D/s, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1841149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloursflyaway/pseuds/ismyvoodooworking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the sweet anon on Tumblr who wanted Scarlett and Chris taking Sebastian into their bed and using him in every way they want to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Case Of Loving You

“Can I suck your cock?” Sebastian looks up at him with wide, blue eyes and a hopeful expression written all across his face, and Chris smiles, threads his fingers into the other’s hair and pulls his head back. The strands are soft and silky between his fingers and Sebastian’s lips are parted, letting out a small, pleased sigh.  
“Haven’t you forgotten something?”, Chris asks, and Scarlett chuckles when she gets on the mattress with them, shifting until she is kneeling between Sebastian’s spread legs. The other’s brows furrow, but only for a moment; it’s all for show, though, Sebastian is pushing, and Chris knows it.

“Sorry”, Sebastian finally mumbles, looking up at Chris with pleading eyes. “Please, can I suck your cock, sir?”  
It’s a lot better now, so Chris nods, just tugs on the other’s hair another time before he lets it go again, watching Sebastian bow his head down immediately. He’s as enthusiastic as he is skilled, and Chris has always loved that.  
Sebastian sucks his cock down with ease, his mouth hot and wet around Chris’ shaft as he bobs his head, taking a little more each time. Going so slow is just to tease Chris, they both know it; only a minute or so after, Chris uses the hand he still has tangled in the other’s hair to push him down, forcing Sebastian to take more of his cock.

Sebastian gags, but Chris still doesn’t let him pull back for a breath of air, for a break, instead pushes harder until he can feel the tip of the younger man’s nose pressed against his abdomen. For anyone else, it would be too much, but Sebastian moans and tries to relax his jaw, tries to take him even deeper.

It was never planned for them to go this far, it was just supposed to be a one-time thing, because of mutual attraction and Scarlett’s barely-veiled suggestions of a threesome, but now, looking down at Sebastian, who only pulls back slowly, when Chris lets go of his hair, Chris can’t help but be happy that they did let it escalate after all.  
And there is another thing which wasn’t planned, which is their strange dynamic. Chris never even knew he could do this, let alone enjoy it, but after the second or third time they all tumbled into bed together, Scarlett had found out that Sebastian liked having his hair pulled on, and during the next time, Chris realised that no matter what he gave Sebastian, the other would take it and still ask for more. Greedy little slut, Chris had called him after that, more as a joke than an insult, and Sebastian’s eyes had gone wide and dark with lust.  
Everything after that was surprisingly easy, Chris fucked Sebastian’s mouth hard and the other called him sir, Scarlett slapped his arse to make him fuck her harder, and Sebastian asked her to do it again. _Please, mistress_.

And it still is just as easy, if not easier, because now Chris knows that he can hold Sebastian’s head down and just thrust into his waiting mouth, feeling the other man moan as he takes him apart, and Chris is not ashamed to admit that he likes it anymore. Which he definitely does.

Scarlett, who is still kneeling behind Sebastian, uses slender fingers to spread the other’s cheeks apart to stretch him (she wants Chris to fuck him today, she told him that before in the shower, with the most beautifully dangerous smile on her face).  
“Ooooh”, she breathes out, sounding both amused and a little aroused. Sebastian shudders, and Chris looks up to watch Scarlett pull a thick, dark blue plug out of the other man. “Someone’s been naughty. Couldn’t wait to have your hole filled up?”, Scarlett asks and pushes the plug inside of Sebastian again roughly, making the other splutter and choke on Chris’ cock. He still keeps going though, sucking and licking and gagging, until Chris pulls him up by his hair again.  
“You’d better answer”, he softly tells Sebastian, who looks a little lost between pain and pleasure, and the other does, no matter how breathless, how hoarse his voice is.  
“S-Sorry, mistress”, Sebastian gasps out, looking torn between pushing back against the plug Scarlett has placed against his hole once more, and Chris’ cock. “Didn’t- just didn’t want to wait so long, wanted to be ready for you.”

Neither of them minds that Sebastian is stretched already, of course not, if anything it makes things easier, but that’s not the point in this. The point is that Sebastian did not follow his orders, and that means punishment.  
“What a naughty little slut…” Scarlett purrs, and that is another thing Chris had to get used to; the fact that Sebastian likes to be called a bitch, a slut, a whore, and the fact that he likes calling him that, too. “Ten slaps, what do you think?”

The question is addressed to Chris, who nods. Ten is the perfect number for an occasion like this, when all of them need to work tomorrow, just enough to hurt, but not enough to leave Sebastian in pain for a longer period of time.  
Scarlett quickly pushes the plug back inside the other, then raises her hand, and Sebastian moans around his cock, at least for a second, before Scarlett brings her hand down with enough force to make the other man rock forward, choking himself on Chris’ cock.  
“D’you want me to pull out so he can count?”, Chris asks while he still fucks Sebastian’s mouth with shallow, lazy thrusts. He doesn’t want to come after all.

“Oh no, that’s okay”, Scarlett answers after a few moments, grinning before she slaps Sebastian’s arse again. It’s almost always her who does this, at least while they are still supposed to show up on set every day; Chris’ slaps leave Sebastian sore for days.  
Thrusting into the other’s mouth again, Chris makes Sebastian gag a little, using his hand to keep him steady even while Scarlett delivers the next three slaps. They have to feel torturous with the plug still inside of Sebastian, making it rub against his prostate with every slap.

Scarlett and Chris build a rhythm which leaves Sebastian absolutely helpless between them, Scarlett delivering a slap which rocks the other forward exactly when Chris is thrusting into his mouth, increasing the force.  
When Scarlett finishes, just brushing her fingertips over the heated flesh to soothe the sting a little, before she pulls out the plug once more, Chris is almost grateful for it, because he is so close to coming already and really, really can’t let that happen before he is buried inside Sebastian.

Still, it is hard to pull himself away from the other and his warm, wet mouth, especially when Sebastian looks up after he has, eyes wide and wanting, pupils blown wide.  
“C’mon, on your back”, he says, not quite orders, reaching down to cup Sebastian’s cheek. Chris doesn’t really know how to do these things, still doesn’t, but Sebastian has never complained about these few, small moments of gentleness in between, so he sees no reason to deny himself from having them.

Sebastian rises, somehow still possessing a certain kind of grace, and Chris leans in to kiss him for a moment. There is a smile on Sebastian’s lips, and he pulls before he can kiss it away.  
A second passes, then Chris starts pushing the other down, feels Sebastian complying easily, easing himself on his back.  
He looks almost impossibly good like this, tanned skin and defined muscles, parted lips and his cock hard and leaking precome; there is nothing Chris can do except run a hand over strong legs up to the point where Sebastian’s calf meets his hip.

Scarlett apparently isn’t quite as taken by the sight as he is; while Chris is still stroking his fingertips over soft skin, she has straddled Sebastian’s chest, completely naked and looking almost dangerous with Natasha’s red hair and a glint in her eyes.  
“Better get to work, Evans”, she drawls, positioning herself so that Sebastian can lick her cunt. Chris can pinpoint the very moment when the other starts, because Scarlett’s eyes flutter shut for a moment, a soft sound falling from her lips. “Or do you want me to have all the fun?”

It would be entirely enough to make Chris move, but then Sebastian spreads his legs wider, and Chris cannot possibly stay still any longer. He moves between the other’s legs, hoists one of them over his shoulders and leans forward to give Scarlett a kiss on her full, tempting lips.  
Sebastian is stretched, so Chris doesn’t bother with more preparation, only reaches around to find the small bottle of lube underneath the pillows, pours a liberal amount over his cock and spreads it with a large, rough hand. Even the small amount of contact is making him hiss and Scarlett chuckle (a sound which turns into half a moan only a second afterwards when Sebastian does something very right with his tongue), but Chris doesn’t draw it out, strokes himsel just as long as strictly necessary before he positions his cock against the other’s hole.

He thrusts into Sebastian in one, fluid motion, not stopping until he is buried inside the other to the hilt, and even then Chris doesn’t give either of them enough time to get used to the feeling, just pulls out again and fucks back into Sebastian’s stretched, waiting hole. The friction makes him moan without wanting to, because although Sebastian must have been wearing the plug for quite some time, the other is still tight around him, slick and hot and perfect.  
Leaning forward to kiss Scarlett again, Chris sets a hard, unforgiving pace, not one to get Sebastian off, but him.  
The other wants to be used, and Chris can give him just that.

Scarlett seems to be thinking the same thing, because she starts moving her hips as well, riding Sebastian’s face with the same pace Chris is fucking him. Their lips are still brushing against each other’s, and Scarlett kisses him again, not wasting time before licking into Chris’ mouth, turning the kiss into something beautifully filthy.  
Only when Sebastian jerks underneath him, Chris realises that Scarlett has wrapped long, skilled fingers around the other’s cock, stroking him messily; the woman pulls back and smirks at him before she speaks, even if to Sebastian and not to him.  
“Don’t you even dare thinking about coming before you’ve gotten me off.”

There is a subtle, sweet threat hidden in the breathlessness of her voice, and once again, Chris is captivated by her for what feels like the one millionth time, by her looks and smile and the way she moves her hips with more purpose now. He might be in love –not only with Scarlett, but with both of them – and for once, it is not a scary thought.

Before more than a moment has passed, Chris is pulled back into reality though, because Sebastian is clenching up around him, making the next thrust almost painfully pleasurable, and Chris can’t help but groan, pound into Sebastian even harder the next time. He keeps the pace, because he knows that Sebastian likes being a little sore the morning afterwards, and looks back up at Scarlett, who looks lost in pleasure.  
Her hips are moving almost frantically, one of her hands still stroking Sebastian’s cock, and Chris can’t resist; he reaches out and runs a hand over creamy skin up to Scarlett’s breasts, pinching a nipple. A moan falls from her lips, so Chris does it again, rubs the little nub until it’s hard.

Only a minute, maybe two, then Scarlett comes, throwing her head back and riding Sebastian’s face with quick, sloppy movements; she’s beautiful, and Chris’ rhythm falters, only recovers when Scarlett has ridden out the last aftershocks, looking up at him with dazed, half-lidded eyes.

There are no words spoken, but Scarlett returns to stroking Sebastian’s cock, and Chris hoists the other’s leg up higher, his fingers digging into Sebastian’s thigh as he tries to find that one angle which will make him scream.  
He finds it, after a couple of thrusts, hears Sebastian’s muffled moan and Scarlett’s little gasp; she is still rubbing her cunt over the other’s lips with slow, sensual movements, and the vibrations must have either felt amazing or far too intense.

“Fuck, do that again”, Scarlett almost orders a second afterwards; he obeys without a thought and fucks into Sebastian hard and fast, making all three of them moan. They fall into a rhythm easily, and Chris loses himself in the look of Scarlett’s face and the feeling of Sebastian’s body.

It's Sebastian who comes first, clenching around Chris’ cock as he fucks him through it, come coating both their stomachs and Scarlett’s hand, who just licks it off her fingers before she reaches down, drags sharp nails over Sebastian’s flanks.  
“C’mon, slut, make me come”, she gasps out, and Chris does his best to help, starts pounding into the other man, knowing that he must be so sensitive to any kind of friction and yet not caring.  
Faintly, Chris can hear Scarlett crying out, then the heat which has been pooling in his stomach takes over and floods him, drowns him in pleasure and lets him forget about everything else, his body taking over and fucking Sebastian through his orgasm even harder than before, filling the other up with his come.

A few moments, maybe a few minutes pass until Chris can see, can think again, only managing to pull out of Sebastian before he falls down next to the other man.  
He’s met with a pair of sleepy blue eyes and a soft smile, with Scarlett’s hands tugging his arm over Sebastian’s chest and her shoulders.  
“That was pretty great”, Scarlett says and yawns a little, snuggling into Sebastian and looking up at Chris with a twinkle in her eyes. “Let’s do it again.”

Sebastian chuckles and wraps his own arm around her shoulders, pillowing Scarlett against his chest and lacing Chris’ and his fingers together. They’re warm and calloused and fit almost perfectly between Chris’ own.  
“Yeah, but like…in a week”, Sebastian finally answers and grins lazily. “Don’t think my poor ass could take that twice in a row.”  
“How about three days?”, Scarlett shoots back, and Chris smiles and lets himself sinks deeper into the pillows while he listens to them banter and bargain.

He might be in love with them, both Scarlett and Sebastian, but even now, the thought doesn’t seem scary at all.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you want to say hi, send me a prompt, or tell me something nice, you can find me on Tumblr here:  
> [X](http://www.coloursflyaway.tumblr.com)


End file.
